Silence (ON HOLD)
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Ruby Hale is the younger sister of Derek and Cora Hale , when Ruby was 8 she walked in on Kate Argent and her older brother Derek when they were in his bedroom Kate threatened to kill her entire family if she breathed a word of Kate and Derek's relationship to anyone, Ruby told her mother that night and a week later the Hale house burned down with her family inside it ever since th
1. Characters

Characters:

Ruby Hale:

Ruby Hale is the youngest family member at 17 and the most vulnerable. She is the younger twin sister of Cora. Cora helped Ruby out of the burning Hale house and has looked after her ever since. Ruby has always been quiet and used to be bullied at school which made Cora unbearably over protective of her. Ruby walked in on Kate Argent and her older brother Derek when they were in his bedroom Kate threatened to kill her entire family if she breathed a word of Kate and Derek's relationship to anyone, Ruby told her mother that night and a week later the Hale house burned down with her family inside it ever since then she has kept quiet and hasn't talked to anyone not even Cora. Ruby has always believed that she was the reason her family were burned alive and it has always tormented her inside. When Cora heard that Derek was alive and an Alpha she made Ruby pack all of her things so they could go and find him but getting captured in the process by an Alpha pack was not part of the plan. (Alice Englert )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

My head falls to the side as I rest it upon my older sister's shoulder, it's the only little comfort I have in the bank vault that has been our prison for the last three months. Ever since the fire that claimed the life's of our family my sister has put up a stone cold front to everyone apart from me and I well I have stopped talking but that doesn't mean I don't talk to myself , well in my head. I don't talk to anyone not even my sister, the doctors said I most likely went into shock after everything but that is incorrect the reason I stopped talking was because of my older brothers ex-girlfriend –Kate Argent.

At a young age I walked in on Kate and Derek while they were together, Derek told me gently to not tell anyone but when he left the room, the snake that is Kate Argent set its eyes upon me and told me that if I told anyone about her relationship with my brother she would kill my family one by one and it would be all my fault, that night a scared 10 year old me told my mother what I saw and a week later they were all dead. The only reason we were in this vault was because we heard a rumour that a Hale alpha rose in Beacon Hills so of course Cora and I had to go and check it out.

But we soon found out that not only is our brother alive but that he is a really shit Alpha- due to the state of two of his betas. One dead and the other emotionally damaged by his friends death and drained of energy by being kept in the vault this long.

Cora strokes my hair, like she used to when we shared a room. She would do it to help me sleep and to calm me down and right now she is using it to do both of those jobs.

As much as I have missed my older brother I am sure he would not want me as a sister if he found out my big mouth helped killed most of our family.

Boyd sits in the corner of the vault like he does every day, he seems to have grown quite protective of me and my twin, maybe it's because he feels he needs to protect us because of what happened to Erica or maybe because his alpha is our older brother.

My heavy eyes shut. Its Cora's turn to stay up and watch, mine was last night. Ever since Erica was killed each of us have taken it in turn to stay awake and keep an eye on the Alpha pack a system that has been working so far, but I feel that it is all a game to them and we are just the pawns.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I haven't felt the full moon's pull since I got here and I am beginning to get irritable, I feel the need to lash out at the only two people I care about.

Spending three months with the male beta has made him protective of Cora and I and has made us extremely close.

All I want to do right now is to sink my claws deep into my twin sisters neck and rip the soft tissue away from her.

I try to think about my anchor which just so happens to be my sister which at this minute is not the best thing to think about as all I want to do is tear her throat away.

I think of happy moments in my life, and they just about all consist of my family before the fire.

 _A young version of me with slightly longer hair and chubbier cheeks runs around the hale house trying to find a suitable hiding spot. I run into the closet under the stairs and try to fit into the corner of the dark closet._

 _I hear footsteps outside the closet door and I know my time up._

 _BANG! The closet door slams open_

 _"_ _I FOUND YOU!" I huff and stomp my feet like the six year old I was, I cross my arms and pout as Cora laughs that she was once again the winner of hide and seek._

 _"_ _Now it's your turn to count!" before I could even start she ran off. I never won at this game she always chose the best hiding spots._

 _"_ _One! Coming ready or not!" I shout once I finished the long count down that she definitely didn't need._

 _I searched the house but I couldn't find her at all, I came into the living room where my older brother and sister were watching TV with my uncle Peter._

 _Laura turned to face me and a small smile appeared on her lips "Can't find her?"_

 _I shake my head with the childish pout still in place. She chuckles and turns back to the TV._

 _Derek rolls his eyes at me, he always shouted at Cora and I sometimes I think he hates us, it's been like this ever since that girl Paige died._

 _He still faces the TV but he points towards the cupboard in the living room. I beam at him as I race to the cupboard that contained Cora._

 _"_ _THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE TOLD YOU WERE I WAS!" she stomped away after her tantrum and Derek gave me a small smile._

I strain my ears as I hear some sort of commotion outside the vault, sweat starts to collect on my face and I start to feel drained.

The wall connecting the vault to the outside world crashed down around us.

Boyd stood up first growling at the back of his throat.

"Boyd" a voice came out a familiar voice "Boyd it's me Derek"

I could feel my wolf trying to get out, I started to growl as Cora and I stood next to Boyd.

Our older brother stood shocked "Cora? Ruby?"

The tanned boy next to him looked at him in question "Who?"

Derek swallowed "Cora? Ruby?" he asked again

I could feel the urge to rip Derek's face off and I knew Cora and Boyd could too, a growl bubbled in my throat when Cora said "Derek, get out now!"

I could hear a voice coming from the tanned ones phone but I couldn't concentrate on it and I knew that it would only be seconds before my wolf takes over.

From the corner of my eye I saw the mountain ash line complete and my wolf finally took over.

The growl surfaced and fangs sprouted from my gums, my eyes turning yellow.

I slashed at Derek, Cora doing the same while Boyd went to the other boy, my claws reached for his face but he defected them pushing me back so I hit the wall of the vault but that didn't stop me I stood back up and lunged at him roaring in his face as Cora slashed his chest.

The boy that came with Derek pushed me off of him and threw me to the ground as he did the same to Cora.

I could just barely make out what the two werewolf's were saying to each other.

"You know them?"

"There my younger sisters"  
"What are they doing here?"

"Like I have a clue I thought they were dead!"

Boyd stood up before us and lunged for the boy, I stood up again ready to claw at the two boys but Cora beat me.

I joined her and we both tried to take Derek down. He grabbed my left arm and snapped it at an awkward angle making me roar out in pain.

"NO DON'T BRAKE THE SEAL!" Derek shouted at who I have no idea as the line was broken and we made a run for it, I twisted my arm back before running out of the bank. The only thing on my mind was killing and that's exactly what I will do.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Who do you think will be the first person Ruby will talk too?**

* * *

 **bluerose921: So am i! :)**

 **M: Next chapter is up and longer too :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The sun light hits my eyes and makes me squirm about to try and cover my sensitive eyes from the harsh light of the day. It takes me a couple of seconds to realise that I'm in a bed and one that is definitely not mine.

I stretch my head around and to see what looks like a loft, I was currently in a black silk bed lying next to my sister who was still sleeping next to me.

I shake my sister to try and wake her and after a couple of shakes she starts to stir from her sleep.

 _FLASHBACK-_

 _I run through the woods trying to dodge the sticks but I fail as they puncture my bare feet and they cut deep._

 _My nose twitches as a sweet smell enters them, almost like perfume._

 _I follow the smell to a small clearing in the woods, the sound of music fills my ears and I spot the very person that the smell and the music belongs to._

 _A young women maybe twenty two was running through the woods late at night. It was a stupid thing to do anyway but it was dangerous to do it on the night of the full moon._

 _She had bleach blonde hair that was high on her head in a ponytail, her headphones were shoved into her ears and you could smell the sweat from where I stood hidden in the trees._

 _She smelled so nice, I had to have her, and I need to kill her._

 _I stalk up to her and I check my surroundings to make sure she wasn't a threat._

 _Just as I am about to run up to her and tear her throat out with my claws a hand claps onto my shoulder and the persons claws dig into the flesh._

 _I growl low in my throat and turn to see a boy my age with a crocked jaw, his glowing yellow eyes stood out amongst the darkness._

END OF FLASHBACK-

My breathing quickens as I remember what happened last night and how I almost killed someone- someone innocent.

Cora puts her hands on my shoulders and tries to sooth me.

"Calm down, Ruby" she looks me straight in the eyes "you need to relax, okay?"

I take deep breaths and try to calm myself down I give Cora a nod to signal that I am okay.

"We found Derek" I look back at her with wide eyes "Do you remember that?" I shake my head, last night was a bit of a haze the only thing I seem to be able to recall was nearly killing that woman last night.

I start to look around the room and I suddenly remember Boyd, I turn to Cora and I start to mouth the word Boyd.

"Boyd?" I nod "I don't know where he is"

"He went home" a new voice came into the loft. My older brother Derek walked in with an older man that had a familiar scent.

Cora smiled "Derek… and Uncle Peter" my eyes widen as I stare at Uncle Peter who was just a teenager when my family's house burnt down.

"Cora, Ruby" I nod at him and his eyes brows shoot up in surprise "huh what happened to the little girl who wouldn't shut up for anyone?"

Cora puts her hand in my own "She hasn't talked since the fire… to anyone"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: What type of relationship should Ruby have with her uncle Peter?**

If you guys want to ask me any questions about this story please feel free! :)

* * *

 **YaoiLovinKitsune:** Thank you so much for the review! and yes i was thinking maybe Cora because Stiles might be a bit too obvious but i am not sure at the moment :)

 **bluerose921:** I'm not too sure who i want her to first speak too yet but i know it won't be Lydia but they will have a very fun and loving relationship with each other.

 **vampdiaries5698:** Sorry this chapter is so short but the upcoming chapters will be longer! X


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Derek looks at me suddenly "Why hasn't she spoken to anyone? And least of all why hasn't she spoken to you?" he turned back to Cora.

Cora gives a full on Hale glare at Derek "I don't know it's not like she can tell me, is it!" the sarcastic sentence spills from her mouth which in turn made Derek give her a Hale glare back.

The older brother that I haven't seen in over eight years bends down to my level and looks me straight in the eyes, as if I am a whinny child that needs discipline.

I hate it when people do this to me, I am a 17 year old girl not a 5 year old whinny child that is pouting and not talking because she has some point to prove! I don't even know if I remember how to talk any more, ever since that night it's like my throat has seized up and I am unable to even make a sound, or the only sound I can make are small whimpers that sound like an sad puppy crying because it got locked out of the house while it was raining.

"She doesn't like people talking to her like that" Cora said while gesturing to my now deepening scowl that seemed to be permanent on the Hale family's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My legs were strewn across Cora's lap as we watched the old TV in the loft. Derek stood in front of it with his arms crossed while he and Cora had a stare down.

"You're going to school" he said firmly.

"No I'm not!"

This has been going on for the past ten minutes. When Derek told us that we would be going to school I immediately agreed by giving Derek a firm nod. I nether really went to school back in our old pack, one of the elder wolves would teach us in their homes. Edna was the pack teacher and healer she was a kind old sole that would help even her greatest enemy if they were in need of it. She used to home school the young wolf pups and went on to teach the older ones every now and again. She was probably the wisest member of the pack and one of the ones I missed the most but she knew how important it was to Cora and I, and once we heard that there was a Hale alpha in Beacon Hills we had to come check it out.

Once Derek reluctantly agreed that Cora could stay home and that I was going to school he left to sign me up and to check on the teacher that Cora, Boyd and I attacked the night of the full moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I face Cora in a defensive position and she does the same to me, I bounce about on the heels of my feet so I could move about quicker.

Cora makes the first moves, she launches at me but I dodge the attack and bring my claws down on her back as she hits the wall behind me.

I try to hide my smirk at the glare that Cora gives me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pull myself up for the twenty second time and I try to breathe through the pain in my arms.

Cora is next to me doing push ups as Derek walks into the loft.

"Stop, you two are not done healing"

I barley look back at him as I carry on lifting myself up.

"Yeah well I'm done lying around" Cora replies as she does more push ups. "Then sit"  
"You going to help me and Ruby go after them?"

I turn just in time to see Derek kick Cora's hand out and to see her fall, I jump down from the bar and I help her up as I take my place beside her.

But Cora being Cora she needed to fight and she started to hit Derek.

"Come on fight back!" they stop and I stand beside Cora.

"We came back for this, I can't believe we got our asses frown in a vault for three months for you! All those rumours we heard powerful new Alpha one of the Hales building a pack! Do you know how long we have wanted to hear something like that!" she point over at me and I lower my head "Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive!"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you" I huff and roll my eyes with anger, I'm not angry that he isn't this big powerful Alpha I'm angry that he didn't try to look for us.

"Did you even try to look for us?" Cora asked as she looked over at me, before he had the chance to answer the alarm of the loft started going off.

"What's that?"

"Trouble"

One of the alpha wolves, the one who was bald came in the loft with his bright red eyes showing.

Cora and I look at each other and nod as we launch out selves at him, I vaguely hear Derek shout at us in the back ground.

The alpha slams us to the ground his hand around both of our necks.

The female alpha walks in with her claws out and ready to fight, I barely notice Derek and her fighting as I try to struggle out of the alphas grip.

I whimper as the bar I had been using earlier to train was thrust into my brother's chest.

The leader of the alpha walks in with his Cain in front of him.

"Everybody done" he says with a slight hint of amusement in his voice "cause just listing to that was painful" he walks down the steps with the clicks of his cane hitting the floor.

"So" Derek looks up at him "Lets chat"

He drags the chair that sat in the corner of the loft, he dragged it towards Derek and sat down in front of him.

"Sorry about this Derek, I asked Kali to be gentle but…"

"This is me being gentle" she says as she twists the bar around creating more pain for Derek.

I try to look away but the way the alphas hands are holding me it's nearly impossible to not look.

Derek starts to breathe heavier and he whimpers out in pain.

The leader of the Alpha nods to the one holding Cora and I and he releases us, we immediately try to run and help Derek but he shakes his head and lets out a painful no.

Cora grabs my hand and we wait for further instructions.

"See were not unreasonable" the leader says

"What do you want?" Derek manages to get out between painful breathes "Want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle" he sighs "I'm a man with far more visons then murder" he reaches up to his eyes and takes off his glasses "In fact I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have" his eyes weren't the milky white I was expecting but were and electric red that would haunt any young child's nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek starts to spit out red blood which makes Cora go forward "You're killing him!"

He had some more time, it's when the black blood starts to come out that we really have to worry.

"Not yet little sisters" Kali shakes her finger at the two of us "but I could who knows if its five minutes or five hours till it's too late to take this thing out"

She seems to think it over "But just in case Duke you might want to get to the point"

"Now you see the one problem of being in an alpha pack, everybody wants to make the decisions. Me I'm more about discovering new talents… like you"

"Not interested" Derek says as he spits out more blood.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch"

"You want me to kill my own pack?"

"No" he says as if he is comforting a small child "I want you to kill one of them, you do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others you will do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did, and Kali did. Tell him what it's like Kali! To kill one of your own"

She ponders the question before twisting the poll deeper "Mm liberating"

"Derek do you really want to be holden to a bunch of teenagers who are going to be a liability and believe me they will become a liability, in fact I have a feeling one of them is getting themselves into trouble right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The leader stand ups and folds up his cane.

"See the reason I'm invested in new talents, well its simple we all know that a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts the greater the whole" he snaps his cane out "When I lost my sight one of my Beta's assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore he tried to take it from me" he starts to fold up his cane once again this time gripping it until his knuckles were white "killing him taught me something about alphas that I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine I became stronger, faster more powerful than ever. I tested this new ability to assume the power of your own by killing another one, in fact I" he chuckled "killed them all I took the individual parts and became an individual whole" he whips out the cane again and kneels in front of Derek. He grips his hair and pulls his face up towards his own and starts to feel around his face.

"Your right Kali he looks like his mother, as does his sister Ruby" Cora looks over to me and I turn my eyes to the ground trying to fight the memories of my mother.

"You will get to know me Derek, like she did"

"I know you, I know what you are" I could hear the blood dripping onto the floor "you're a fanatic" his breathes were getting more laboured and I was worried that if Kali didn't take the poll out soon he may not make it.

"Know me" he places his cane down on a table towards the end of the loft "You've never seen anything like me, I am the alpha of alpha" lightning sounded throughout the loft "I am the apex of apex predators, I AM DEATH DESTROYER OF WORLDS. I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Cora and I hid behind a small pillar in the loft, whimpering in fear.

Kali yanks out the poll and Derek falls to his knees.

"I hate it when that happens" The alpha leader mutters to himself, he begins to walk out with Kali and the male alpha following.

I let go of Cora and ran up to Derek kneeling beside him and making sure he was healing as Cora watched the alphas walk out of the loft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cora and I hide round the corner as Derek informed Isaac that he was leaving the loft, I flinched when the glass came in contact with the wall just above Isaac's head.

Once I heard the loft door slam, I came out into the light and made my distaste clear by the shake of my head.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day:** **Why do you think Ruby was stronger than Cora?**

 **Hey guys it would mean alot to me if you checked out my Youtube Channel!:) (** **channel/UC_109K1E8RksnPbP54JM0Cw** **) If that didn't work my channel is called The Rogue Alpha**

I also was toying with the idea of smut in this story but i would love to know what you think about that!

* * *

 **lolsmileyface6:** Thank you for the review! and Stiles will be really close to Ruby *Wink Wink*

 **bluerose921:** I love the idea of Ruby talking to Peter for the first time but i was leaning towards Cora because they have been together for the last six years but i still have not decided :/ and i hope you enjoyed the update! :)

 **Perfect12340:** Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

 _I stir from my sleep as Cora gently shakes me._

 _"_ _Get up, Ruby you agreed to go to school so it's your own fault you have to be up this early"_

 _I keep my eyes shut as I swat at her hands to try and get them away from my tired body. But she does not give up. She continues to shake me harder than she did before and I can already feel the growl waiting to erupt from my throat._

 _"_ _Derek is taking you and if you think I am being harsh trying to get you up, you don't want to see what he will do" She says with an amused voice as she walks out of our shared room._

 _I crack my neck and my knuckles which became a morning ritual over the years._  
 _After searching through the bag full of clothes Cora brought me the day before I finally pick a simple white lace crop top with a dark blue denim jacket, black leggings and my converse._

 _I braid my hair to the side, and I wait for Derek._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

My head lolls against the bus window, it jumps at every bump in the road leading to my head hitting the window every time. I try to but the memories of what happened the night before keep attacking me every time I try to sleep or every time I simply close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Camero pulls up outside the high school, my nerves bubble up inside me but I try to keep them down. One of the perks of being a werewolf is telling people's emotions and I could tell Derek knew mine._

 _"_ _You need to pick up your schedule and your locker combination up from reception" I nod and he sighs as he fixes his sunglasses on his face._

 _"_ _I have told the school of your circumstances, so you don't need to feel nervous" he puts his hand on my arm "You will be fine"_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cora made me come to the cross-country meet, of course Derek's death affected Cora but it affected me more. All night I had nightmares that Ennis wasn't the one to kill him but that Kate did, and it's still unsettling me.

When I told Cora I signed up for cross- country she was so excited about me having a 'normal' high school experience, I tried to get her to come to school but she was having none of it.

I can hear Boyd growling as he sits next to me, Isaac sits in the seats behind us and I could hear his heavy breathing. I could tell that Boyd was staring down Ethan and I would stop him if I didn't know I would be doing the same thing if I wasn't so tired.

The growling next to me was getting louder and heavier and I was tempted to stop it but I could care less if Boyd killed Ethan in front of everyone.

Scott McCall sat next to Isaac as he tried to calm Boyd down and it seemed to be working. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the twitchy boy that goes by Stiles staring at me, but as soon as I caught him he ducked and tried to hide behind the seat, his arms flailing around on top of his head.

Once Scott goes back to his seat I drift off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I walk into the loft with a wide smile on my face, I didn't even try very hard and I got on the cross-country team, to be honest I think the coach felt sorry for me but I still got on the team._

 _Peter, Derek, Boyd and Cora are gathered around a table, I looked at Cora questionably._

 _She sighed "were planning to attack the alphas tonight"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up due to this rancid smell that filled my nostrils which I quickly learned was from Jared puking everywhere.  
I go and stand next to Isaac and Boyd as the others rush Scott off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _We wait as Scott and Isaac walk out in front of the leader of the alphas._  
 _Scott begins talking to him and tries to resolve the situation._

 _"_ _You didn't come alone"_

 _"_ _Yeah, this is Isaac"_

 _"_ _I'm not talking about Isaac"_

 _We start to emerge from the shadows_

 _"_ _You knew I would do this!" Derek walks closer "Derek don't! You can't do this and no one gets hurt, someone else dies"_

 _"_ _No! Him just him" He points towards the leader_

 _"_ _Just me" the tone of his voice almost sounds like mocking "How does a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own?"_  
 _The rest of the alpha pack makes their way down next to their leader, claws out and ready to fight._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I get brought out of the flashback by a roar, one that comes from Scott McCall. Only then is it that I notice the bloody and beaten Ethan lying on the ground.

I feel calmed by the roar and I even catch the twitchy boy looking at me again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _One of the twins slices me cheek open with its claws as we fight. I notice Derek and Ennis fighting next to us._

 _One minute were fighting the next he is falling and Cora and I comfort each other in the only way we know- howling to signal the death of a pack member._

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: How would you react to Derek's death, if you were Ruby?**

YAY! Finally an update! guys i'm not getting many reviews on any of my stories so i am going to have to ask for at least five reviews for the next chapter because it feels like no one is ready any of them :(

 **I'm bad at making usernames** : 33333333333333333333333 ?

 **Guest:** Thank's for the suggestion! i am still not sure who she should talk to first but if you have any specific scenarios where Stiles would be the first one she speaks too let me know! :)

 **bluerose921:** I don't think i am going to make her a special type of werewolf, maybe she could transform like her mother and sister and that's how she is stronger, but only Cora knows? Let me know what you think ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

My neck ached as it stretched to reach Isaac's shoulder. The memories of the night before are still attacking my sub conscious but I try and block them out. The look on Derek's face before he fell blinked up at me as the bus pulled into an old motel a very creepy old motel.

We climbed off of the bus and coach stopped us before we could go any further, in his hands were the keys to the rooms.

He blow his whistle "Listen up! The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. The closet motel with the most amount of vacancy's and the least amount of common scene when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like your self's. You will be paring up! Choose wisely"

Every one moves up to take a room key. Isaac comes up behind me and taps my shoulder.

"You can share with me and Boyd" he suggested as he held up the room key, I nodded with a relived smile. It's not that I don't like anyone else it's just that I don't know anyone else that well and if there is anyone I could trust it would be Derek's last remaining beta's.

I haul my bag behind the boys as they lead the way to the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I relax back on the old smelly bed, with my headphones in. Boyd being the gentleman agreed to take the floor so I could have the bed. Well it was really Isaac refusing to give up his bed for me and Boyd reluctantly agreeing I could have it.

I notice Boyd stand up and I just make out that he said he is going to get some ice from downstairs.

Isaac lies down on the bed next to the one I'm on, my stomach growls due to the lack of food I had today, I rise from my bed and I leave a note for Isaac who seemed to have fallen asleep.

I move through the motel till I find a vending machine, thanking my sister for giving me some money before I left.  
I put the money into the machine and it spits it right back out, the frustration that I feel erupts when Stiles come up to me.

When the money is finally accepted, the chocolate bar that I chose gets stuck.

"You, know what?" Stiles speaks up from beside me "I have a patented method for this, don't worry!"

I don't spare him a look as I run my hand through the glass, letting it shatter around my arm. Pieces getting impaled in my hand.

I grab the chocolate bar with my other hand and I hear a squeak of surprise when Stiles looks down at my hand, the one that I ran through the glass.

He grabbed it gently and examined it, I could tell he was freaking out a little by the small sounds that came from his mouth.

I roll my eyes and I yank my hand from him, causing the glass to push further into my skin making me hiss out in pain.

I turn around and walk away quickly to the motel room that I share with my brothers betas.

When I get back to the room, Boyd is nowhere to be seen and Isaac has left.

I sit on the edge of the bed when I hear a cackle almost like one you would expect a witch from a cartoon to have. It  
sounded out behind me. I whipped my head round to come face to face with the bitch Kate Argent.

She towered over me with that smug smirk plastered on her face, dressed in leathers much like the last time I saw her.

"Ruby" the blonde whispers "Sweet, Sweet Ruby" a cold shrivelled hand cups my cheeks, it was like I was in a trance,  
one that I desperately wanted to get out of but couldn't.

"You killed your family, Ruby" she taunted "You and your big mouth" she leaned in close and whispered in my ear, she took my hand the one that had glass sticking out of it every which way.

She led me down towards the vending machine. Her hand hovered over a shard of glass that hung limply from the broken machine.

My hand grabbed the chunk of glass, the edge digging in to my skin as I gripped it tightly.

Kate whispered words into my ear, words about my family and how they would be so disappointed in me.  
I rose the glass to my neck and started at one end, I dug it into my skin, the glass cutting into it leaving a trickle of blood run down my neck.

I drag it slowly, making sure to dig it in as Kate egged me on.

A bright light flashed in front of me and the sparks flew from it onto my skin, making me brake out of whatever trance I was in.

I look around in confusion, when my gaze lands on Stiles. He stands there with what looks like a flare in his hand, his gaze is on me and he looks concerned.

I could feel the slice healing and the blood drying up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My hand ached as I took the last piece of glass out, I sat next to Isaac on the bus, and after what happened we all decided that it would be best to sleep on the bus for the night.

I flex my hand as I watch it heal.

I turn around to see that Stiles is still awake. He looks up at me and I mouth a 'thank you'. He smiles at me and mouths 'you're welcome' back.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Would you like Flashbacks to Cora and Ruby's life after the fire?**

 **Guest: Thanks for updating, I've been waiting for an update for this story :) Regarding the scenario where she would talk to Stiles first maybe you'd like it if for example Stiles is just his usual goofy self and he gets a laugh or something out of her or maybe she starts trusting him and slowly opens up to him. Anyway those are some suggestions. Can't wait for the next chapter :)**

Thank you! and i love those suggestions! :)

 **: hey, i am new to ur story and i must say i really like it so far.i am also looking forward to when ruby and stiles will interact. as for who she should talk to first, it should be cora. she was there for her through out. it would be unfair to cora if she talks to stiles or anyone else she can start talking after boyd's death. she stopped talking after her pack was killed, may be death of another pack member can make her start talking. i would also like to read her inner thoughts about writing :)**

The inner thoughts about Stiles sounds like a very interesting idea and i would love to do something like that.

 **Perfect12340: I see what episode u were going for but the cut scenes were a little much. None the less I loved it!**

Thank you and i hope you enjoy the rest!

 **Guest:Please update soon. I wanna see what happens next. I want ruby ti start talking soon.**

She will soon!

 **maddiemoo18: I really like this story. I hope u update soon. I want Ruby to talk soon plz. I love Derek and Ruby together. Plz update soon, I want to know happens next.**

Haha here is the update! and she will start talking soon!


End file.
